Generally, the equipment required to erect, fill, and seal spill-proof boxes (SPB) is expensive and complicated. A provider of SPBs generally will not provide other packing formats for free-flowing material. In general, SPBs are created using a full overlap (FOL) design and have become increasingly popular as a consumer package format for pet absorbents such as cat litter. Regular slotted cartons (RSC) require less expensive equipment to erect but require two hands to hold, lift and pour as the RSCs do not include a single integrated handle. Presently, SPBs require two hands to hold, lift and pour. An alternative to both glued FOL SPBs and taped RSC with side handles is needed.